


Dangerous Animals

by nakura



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: AU, Angry Sex, M/M, or idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:10:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6174166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakura/pseuds/nakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless smut with an AU I have in my head. Ayato and Kaneki are older on this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Animals

**Author's Note:**

> Remind me of never writing fight scenes again without references. And writing smut on bad moments. This isn't one of my best Ayakane works, but hope you guys enjoy <3

   Despite the strength put upon the act, his back hit the wall gently as his body was cornered by the younger one. A head laid against his shoulder, lips touching his neck, sending shivers through him.

   “We’re supposed to rest on a break, not-- This.”

   “I’m the teacher here, right? So I dictate the rules.”

   He felt the touch on his neck again, warm lips sucking on it, some tongue put on. Kaneki frowned, holding on Ayato’s shoulder to push him away.

   “You’re not the teacher.”

   “Yes, I am. I was just teaching you moves back there, wasn’t I?”

   His tone was serious, focused, but not angry at all. It almost surprised Kaneki, who knew that the man was needy at the moment. The training from just now must have taken most of his energy - unfortunately or fortunately, not it all.

   “I’m the older here.”

   “And I don’t give a fuck about that.”

   Ayato caught Kaneki’s wrist, pulling it towards himself, yet the other responded by spinning his body and moving behind him, staying there. He held both of Ayato’s arms up to his head, gaining a yelp as he whispered on the right ear.

   “ ** _Try me._** ”

   The younger was going to let out his anger at first, but preferred to keep it for when he actually wanted (and needed). Instead, he smirked, moving his leg to kick behind him, and actually hit the other’s ankle by surprise. Kaneki stepped back, not having much time to think before Ayato blew a punch on the chest that made him hit the wall - again. The other was about to grasp his hips when Kaneki held his neck and forced him to the wall, pushing his body against him.

   “Hmm, seems that you can’t.”

   Fingers squeezed tightly against Ayato’s throat and he tried to hold on Kaneki, but the other kept his arms away. The white haired’s body grindedagainst him, slowly and roughly, and air started running off his body, his legs getting numb with time. He was then released, coughing a bit before he looked straight at Kaneki.

   A wild smile was showed to him.

   A hand lowered down his thigh, going directly to inside his pants, pressing against his member just like it should. Ayato let out a sigh, both from the pleasure and returning of senses, and for one moment lost his focus. Kaneki grasped it and started moving his hand and own hips to satisfy both, breathing on Ayato’s shoulder and biting it.

   “Feeling more into it now?”

   Ayato breathed, and Kaneki’s hand stopped for a moment to look at him - all that and the previous exercising made his face a bit dirty, eyes tired and bangs messy in a very pleasant way for Ayato’s eyes. From the way he started moving again and hid his face on the crook of his neck, that was a yes.

   “Then let me fuck you.”

   Kaneki laughed, squeezing Ayato’s dick a bit, enough to stop his breathing from the danger.

   “Who said I’d let you?”

   The older released him, moving both own hands up to his wrists, pushing them against the wall. He leaned and bit first his ear, then his jaw, neck, shoulder and lips. They all left marks that little by little faded, leaving just a bit a blood behind, which Kaneki happily licked and tasted. Ayato growled - he was the one supposed to do that, he was who started it all - , releasing one hand free and scratching the side of the other’s body, perhaps taking some cloth with his nails. Soon he reached the skin, his chest puffing with pleasure from feeling the cuts it was leaving.

   Compared to everything Kaneki passed through before, that was nothing; and yet a sound escaped the back of his throat when he held the other tighter, making the spot purple. They stared at each other-- At first they were alike, beasts created within desire and fear, but the more they looked, the more different the details were; both were too young for the age in their eyes, and too old for the little play they were having, and each had a completely different idea in their minds. With the distraction, Ayato kicked Kaneki’s stomach, who flinched and arched, letting the younger grasp his hair and lift him with just that.

   His breath was hot against Kaneki’s nape, voice sweet as he unzipped his pants down.

   “Will you let me now?”

   Kaneki turned, peacefully enough to not give any signals of intending to fighting back, and rested both hands up Ayato’s shoulders.

   “No offense, but your kicks hurt like hell.”

   A snicker was given before his own pants were taken off too, both cold air and anticipation making him tremble. It was Ayato’s turn to kiss down his neck again, and he used it as an opportunity to also leave a mark from a strong bite that probably took some flesh. Kaneki really tasted good, despite being a Ghoul - of course he was so required exactly because he was only half of it. He licked the spot and felt the older lifting a leg as an invitation, and he held it, forcing their bodies closer. He positioned himself, wondering if he should ask something more before anything-- Who knew what the other could suddenly do.

   His head was held, one hand at each side, and tilted as forced forward; a kiss was given, lips forcing his to open up, a tongue brushing against him and he soon accepted it fully, returning the act with a delicacy that quickly turned into craving. He almost forgot to breathe when Kaneki kept push himself within heat.

   Down there-- It was too tight - no surprise-, but it didn’t stop him from thrusting further, mainly with the way the half ghoul groaned against his mouth. It was impossible to know if that was a complain or a true moan, and either made him continue to force himself in the other’s hole until he was all the way inside.

   Ayato broke the kiss to moan on Kaneki’s ear, gaining a shudder, a call for his name and a strong hold of nails on his shoulders - it barely hurt and the insignificant pain was forgotten as soon as he pulled out till the tip, just to move back inside. He tried to do it some more times, decreasing the distance and time by every thrust.

   “Shit... Hold into me.”

   Kaneki stared at him, cheeks flushed by the moment, nodding and doing as he said - despite the weight, Ayato could always hold him very well. Ayato’s hands then slid up his thighs, making legs cross behind him, pushing himself in and holding the other with just the left hand - his own force and the wall were good enough to keep the white haired on place.

   “God, you’re still so tight.”

   Ayato blurted out, and as response got a deep breathe and a bit on his shoulder. It felt like burning, the pain and the weight acting on his thrusts, the nails deep in his back, his cock growing harder and impatient inside the other. It felt so good he didn’t feel like finishing any soon, and by the way Kaneki clenched around him - with his legs, arms or asshole - even if he did, wouldn’t stop right away.

   The man kept thrusting, and the rougher and quicker he did, the more he felt himself close to cum. Arms squeezed him and when he looked down, noticing the other already came before him-- He still held Ayato close, fingers playing with his pretty dark hair.

   The younger leaned forward to kiss at his neck fondly, as his hips kept fucking Kaneki senseless.


End file.
